I'm sorry, My love
by Kaname-chan12
Summary: What if Bella was to late to save Edward when he went suicidal? I know what happens in my mind lol and that is what I am sharing with you. I read it to some of my fiends first,they all wanted to cry so if you like tear-jerker's here you go T-carefulness


Dear Readers, I am writing my first one-shot. Yay!

Anyway I always write to music and for this story I suggest you read it and listen to "Nothing else matters" by "

Apocalyptica" It is a good sad song to go along with this good sad story. Also this story starts with quotes from Bella running to Edward in Volterria. (Sp?) Anyway I had to change it a little bit to fit the story.

I hope you like it and enjoy!

^-^

**ppppsssssttttt.....I don't own Twilight T-T**

**One-Shot: I'm Sorry, My Love**

I was still in the pool of water when the clock tolled, I was close now. I was starting to pull myself out of the water. That's when I saw Edward. I rasped out his name over and over again. The family in front of me looked from me to the shadows and giggled looking back at me. I could care less but I had to squeeze past them. And the clock tolled again.

"Edward no!" I screamed but my voice was lost in the roar of the clock. I could see him better now and I could see he could not see me. It was really him, no hallucination this time. I realized my hallucinations were more flawed than I'd realized; they'd never done him justice. Edward stood motionless as a statue, just a few feet away from the mouth of the ally.

His eyes were closed the rings under them a deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his chest was bare. A white piece of cloth was at his feet.

Now I bolted as fast as my legs could carry me. But me being me I tripped. I was about to stand up but he was walking to me with his eyes closed.

"Edward no! I'm alive!" I shouted but Edward just stood there half in the sun with his arms out waiting for me to hug him. I was about to get up and run to him but what I saw was devastating.

_They_ came and now my Edward, my love, my life, was in pieces. I gasped and then everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out but I woke up to sad hardened golden eyes also filled with worry.

The room was dark and I was on a bed. I sat up and looked to my left and saw a purple flame with some white...bark was it? I squinted and looked closer. No! It couldn't be!

"E- Edward?" I chocked.

"Bella...Bella I'm so sorry..." Alice was in tearless sobs. She was holding me tightly to her chest and that's when I remembered. I broke down and sobbed with Alice. She only held me tighter as I broke into pieces.

Soon a figure with a black cloak came into the room and said: "Bella I'm sorry but he pushed it." I knew it was Aro.

"Aro I have a favor to ask of you." He waited for a minuet after I asked, then gestured for me to continue. I quickly wiped my eyes and stood up. Alice looked at me confused. "Please give me the some exact fate Edward had."

Alice gasped and Aro was stunned. We stayed like that for quite some time until I continued. "I would rather die the same way then live even a day without him by my side. I ask you to throw me into the same fire and to hold your breath. Edward loved my blood most of all and I would hate to be drained when I can give it to him." I held my ground with a stubborn and pained expression, my eyes holding back tears.

"If that's what you wish I shall talk it over with my brothers." With that Aro left the room. Alice was frozen in place so I walked over to the purple flames and held my self together....or at least tried too.

I don't know how long it was after that but I do know I was able to cry and stop three times before Aro, Caius, Felix, and Dimitri entered the always darkened room.

"Bella your wish has been granted." Aro spoke. Alice growled and I turned around to see Alice in a crouching position in front of me.

"Aro are you nuts! If we force Bella to be a vampire she will forget all her human memories. All about-" Alice growled louder and hissed at him. Aro silenced him. Then motioned for Felix and Dimitri to take him out of the room and so they did.

I put my hand on Alice's shoulder. "Alice please you have to let me do this.." My voice was horse from crying so much. She quickly shook her head 'no'. I sighed, "Alice you have to let me do this so you can tell our family what happened. Also you have to tell them how much I miss them." She flinched when I said _our_ family.

Alice was in tearless sobs again and hugging me in the next moment.

"Alice I need to do this." She reluctantly nodded. "Remember to hold your breath." I reminded both of them. They both nodded and Alice went to the far corner. I stood still and nodded. A single tear slid down my left cheek and everything went black.

Then in the next few moments everything was white and I saw an angel...no..._my_ angel. He looked sad, devastated eve. I sighed happily and hugged him. When I did I could feel him smile. When I opened my eyes we were flying.

I smiled wider then him this time and kissed him passionately. "I love you my only love." I said with so much passion. I could die....(If I were still alive)...over his smile it was so heart melting.

"I love you too...my angel." He waited because of the change happening before him. I could feel it. I grew pretty long while shimmering wings like his. Then we kissed again drowning in total bliss.

**See what did I tell ya?**

**Sad right? But is still happy so I can't help but love it. I read this story to so many people lol**

**They all loved it so I put it on here for everyone else to read. I hope you all enjoyed it as well.**


End file.
